oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sezja Dzugi
Deed Name: '''Crossed Streams '''Apparent Age / Actual Age: '''25 / 25 '''Profession: '''Seer, Medicine Woman, Crazy Lady '''Auspice / Tribe / Lodge: '''Cahalith / Bone Shadow / Prophecy '''Height / Weight / Build: 5'10" / 130 / Lean Eye / Hair / Skin: Green / Black / Pale Ethnicity: '''Roma/Gypsy '''Primal Urge: 2 Renown: Glory 2 / Wisdom 3 Description Sheet 29261 Howling At The Moon Glory 1: 'Survival Against the Odds - Cut off from the world at such a young age no one expected her to survive her first winter alone. It was a particularly harsh winter and she not only survived – but flourished. ' Glory 2: '''Bravado, Courage – Rare is the moment in which she feels she must fight. Usually, she talks a big talk and leaves it at that. Sadly though, that isn't always the case. When it comes to family feuds – the Dzugi rarely back down – and well, they're a stubborn bunch too. When a family rivalry turned sour at a family meeting, words couldn't save her and instead she faced down the Goliath of a man and, well, she attributes it to luck but the Dzugi who couldn't stop talking about it for a year attributed it to her learning "their ways" at an early age. But really, it was just one hella lucky nutshot. '''Wisdom 1: Family Skeletons – She is great at drawing conclusions to related things through the vaguest of relations. Including her family, which has been an enigma to her since she was a child. She finds them all fascinating – especially the Old Man – and has wedged herself firmly within the family's inner cogs, surprising them at every turn with her observations of them and their supposedly 'secret' family histories. Wisdom 2: '''Memorization – Where she learned her herbal skills, there were no books to teach. Only a woman's voice, reciting by rote the things she must remember, by finding and securing the plants. Eventually, painfully, she memorized everything she needed to know, becoming an encyclopedia of herbal knowledge. '''Wisdom 3: Cracking the Code – For one season, she stalked an old man out in the woods and watched from a distance. Eventually she was able to discern from his behavior that he was a mage. What he was doing was magic. And – that there were others like him. She couldn't put proper names to it, but her knowledge of him and his doings surprised the spirits when she confronted them (and him) about it. Occasionally, she still learns from this man. '''Deed Name, Crossed Streams: '''This is where it happened. Her sacred place. The place where the moon touched her. So close it is to her heart, it is probably the only thing she would kill without question for. It's the place where the dead come to speak with her. It is the place where the owl met with her. It is the place where her soul found its peace.